One method for clearing seaways of historic ordnance is to survey the area using either divers or a Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV) to locate the ordnance and then use divers to attach explosive packs (referred to below as disruptors) to countermine and destroy a target. On floating and drifting mines, this can be hazardous and difficult to achieve particularly in adverse sea conditions. ROVs are also used to place a countermining charge close to the ordnance to induce a sympathetic detonation of the target. Due to the change of explosive fillings in more modern mines and ordnance, the effectiveness of the countermining charge has been questioned due to its ineffectiveness in generating a high order detonation. The use of shaped charges has become preferred. A shaped charge is most effective when positioned at the optimum stand-off distance from the target. It is the positioning and fixing of the shaped charge which has been a capability gap in some fields.